Curse and Burden
by Fyras14
Summary: Oh, it was so easy getting him to submit! He, on his word of honor, promised to take my place! He really is an idiot! How is it that he has friends like you, anyway? Who abuse his trust, his friendship, everything, just to get him to do what he is told?
1. Chapter 1

Fyras14: Guilty as charged...I know...I shouldnt be posting another Ranma story like this, but I just couldnt help myself! :) Anyway, I had this crazy idea going on for the last couple of days after watching that Pokemon episode the other day...and gave me this really wacky idea...what if there were two Ranmas? One was a prince and the other...well, or favorite sex-changing martial artist, and well...they switched places? Yep. This happens here...but, with a malicious twist.

Oh and before I forget...this is more like a special sort of proyect of mine, as I will be turning in to school soon enough...(I was supposed to be at school about two weeks ago, but well...the school is getting a makeover...completely...long story) I will probably post a chapter once a week, either the following month or two, depending on how school work is. I already have the whole story done in my notebook, but I need time to write it all down...Do hope you all enjoy this prologue though.

**Cursed forms shall not be given new names, like Ranma-chan, P-chan(this one, however, comes as an exception depending on the point of view), Shampoo-neko, etc. If they change gender, they shall be referred as their current gender at the moment.**

**I'm not really familiar with the attacks that are present in Ranma 1/2, so please forgive me if I have them down wrong...**

**Ranma 1/2 and its characters dont belong to me, so please, no suing!**

**Please read or review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.**

_

* * *

I've looked at life from both sides now  
From win and lose and still somehow  
It's life's illusions I recall  
I really don't know life at all._

**-Joni Mitchell**

**-Prologue-**

**-Amagumo Rikuto-**

The silence in the dojo was deafening, but the stranger had yet to make a move as he held his victim closer, a katana seconds to cutting off the redhead woman's neck. Next to them, a young woman kneeled, hands behind her back, her brown bowl cut hair messy, eyes glaring at the stranger and his katana. The hostage, for her part, maintained a cool expression on her face, despite the tears that slid down her cheeks, and the crowd before them that was watching the scene take place. It looked like a drama scene right out of the soap opera; the bad guy had been finally been caught, but alas, he must make a last stand and takes one of the leads hostage, either him or the other dies, but unfortunately for Nabiki Tendo, and the group of martial artists nearby, this was nothing like a soap opera, and the worst thing was that she knew it.

_Why!? Why didn't I see this coming!? _she inwardly cried, her eyes never leaving the man or the katana close to her auntie's neck. _I should have known he…he…!_

"You heartless monster!" Akane Tendo sobbed, as her glare met the smirking man's own. "Leave Auntie and my sister alone!!"

_No…no…Akane…don't cry for this monster…he isn't worth it! _Nabiki wanted to yell, but she couldn't, for her eyes were only glaring at the smirking one before her, the one that held the life of Nodoka Saotome in the balance.

"My, my…aren't we rude?" the stranger said, cocking an eyebrow in amusement at the group before him; two families, a brute with a bandanna, a guy with glasses, a macho-looking chef, a bimbo, a girl with a giant pig, a ninja scout, and finally a guy with a bokken and a silly glare fixed upon his face.

"Demon! Let go of my goddesses' fair mother this instant!" the crazy samurai boy cried, glaring daggers at the stranger. A smirk was his only answer, before putting the katana closer to the woman's neck; everyone froze.

_Bastard…_

Everyone in the room stood still for a couple of seconds, before a man in a white gi wearing glasses stepped closer, going cautiously as he did so for fear of the woman in the stranger's arms. He was on his hands and feet, kneeling, while a sudden flash of pain passed through Nodoka's eyes.

"Please…please," he begged. "Please…son…I beg of you…let go of your mother…please…Ranma…spare her…I beg of you…please," the man went on, tears ever present in his eyes as he went on and on and begged his son to let his mother go.

Ranma Saotome's smirk grew even wider, as a madden gleam filled his eyes, before he set his eyes on the kneeling Genma Saotome. "You beg of me?" he asked, a large dose of sarcasm in his question that everyone in the room could hear. "Very amusing…isn't that right, mother?" the pig-tailed boy asked, turning a simple smile to his hostage, who only favored him with a cold stare.

"You are no son of mine, you monster." At that, Ranma's smirk returned, as he nodded.

"You are so right, aren't you, Mrs. Saotome?" he asked, before turning to face the kneeling man and the others, his eyes showing mirth as if this was but a game to him. "She has won a prize, wouldn't you agree? Wonder what it would be…?" Ranma trailed off, as he glanced back at Nabiki, who was still not moving, her glare still in place. "What do you think, Nabiki-chan?"

"…Bastard…" Ranma only laughed at Nabiki's response, before it was interrupted by Genma's begging.

"Son…son…plea--" He didn't get too far, before another laugh of Ranma's caught him off.

"You are still on with that!?" he cried, looking around the room at the martial artists as if daring them to speak. "Hahaha…I guess _he _was right after all…you truly are a bunch of fools," the pig-tailed boy said, as he added a bit more pressure on the katana, making it harder for Nodoka to breath. "Ha! Oh, this is so much fun!" he cried out, making everyone glare at him even more, but then, no one move for fear of the katana and its victim. "Hahaha…I mean, put on a pretty face, a reasonable explanation for having no curse, and there! You have another _me_ hanging around…right, dear Tendo-san?" Ranma added, as he looked at Nabiki, who's glare had increased tenfold, as did the confusion in the room.

Something was obviously off here.

"…What…what is he saying…? Na…Nabiki?" Akane asked her sister weakly, wishing with all her might she could take the sword from that monster that was once her fiancé and thrust it into his gut for what he was doing and for what he had done.

"That…that bastard…" Nabiki began, but for a moment fear stopped her, and she went on. "He's not Ranma, sis…whatever you think, he is not Ranma…he isn't Ranma…" At those words, commotion broke around the room, meanwhile the pig-tailed boy that was somehow not Ranma, watched on, with interest.

"Nabiki Tendo, how can you deny your sight the truth!? That is feared demon Saotome, the one that holds the maiden hostage!!"

"You have to be kidding, Nabiki! That's Ran-c—I mean, that bastard's Ranma!"

"Shampoo think too! That be Ranma!!"

"And I thought I was blind!"

"What are you talking about? That is Ranma right there!!" Before long, the commotion broke down, at the stranger's low chuckle, before he responded mockingly,

"Please…you really are confusing me for someone else…" And before anyone could move, the sharp blade appeared on Nabiki's own neck, making the teenager gulp in worry and the others stop with their staring and disbelief. "Of course, my dear Nabiki-chan…these scum would never understand what you are trying to imply," he said, glancing curiously at the martial artists, as he held the older woman tighter. "…but of course, they never do…all they say is 'Die Ranma', or 'Marry me, Ranma' and the sort…really pathetic…" He scoffed, as the blade suddenly appeared under Nodoka's neck once more, causing tension to grow once more. "You really think they'll listen to you? No wonder _he _took the bait so easily…I mean, who wouldn't…his life is such a mess…such chaos…" A sudden glee filled his eyes as they scanned the room before him. "I believe a new introduction is in order…My name is Amagumo Rikuto…

…and I am not really sorry about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Fyras14: Okay folks! Here is chapter one of this small tale...sorry for the delay...this chapter is quick to tell you guys who the real bad guy is in this story, but I made sure not to reveal much of the plot either, hehehe! Anyway, I know its short and it may not be that good, but well...the thing is that I needed to work on how the characters met and well, this was the only thing that came to my mind...anyway, as you may recall last chapter, I did say that this is a special proyect of mine, and will probably not udpate until June, the latest, until I get to work with some of the chapters...I decided to start from scratch...but the plot hasnt changed much...Next chapter is going to be longer than this one!

**Cursed forms shall not be given new names, like Ranma-chan, P-chan(this one, however, comes as an exception depending on the point of view), Shampoo-neko, etc. If they change gender, they shall be referred as their current gender at the moment.**

**I'm not really familiar with the attacks that are present in Ranma 1/2, so please forgive me if I have them down wrong...**

**Ranma 1/2 and its characters dont belong to me, so please, no suing!**

**Please read or review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.**

_

* * *

The trouble with lying and deceiving is that their efficiency depends entirely upon a clear notion of the truth that the liar and deceiver wishes to hide._

**- Hannah Arendt**

**-Chapter One-**

**-Landing on the Chaotic Horse- **

"So…he is here?"

"Indeed, my lord…the one you seek plagues this small community…Nerima as the commoners call it…"

"Hmm…cute."

"Sire?"

"Ah, just thinking aloud…so…what have you found out about this...friend of ours, Hayato?"

"Well, to be honest, my lord…this man's life is a mess."

"Is it, now?"

"Yes. Three fiancés, plus a couple of crazy suitors that wish for his hand, parents and sisters that meddle in his everyday life, rivals that wish his head on a plate…my lord, I almost feel sorry for this poor fool…"

"Almost sorry, eh? Well, it's a good thing that we are here, isn't it, Hayato? After all, after I am done with him…he won't suffer the chaos that it's his life any longer than he has to. In fact, we would be doing him a favor by putting him out of his misery."

"And if the plan fails?"

"Hayato, I'm hurt. You dare to think that my plan _might _fail?"

"Ah…I am truly sorry, sire…I didn't think…"

"No matter, your concern is understandable…but it must be done...I do not care for Ranma Saotome's life as long as it can prove useful…Hmm? What do you know…?"

"Huh? What is that on the sky?"

"That, my dear Hayato, is the one we seek. Let us prepare, then, the less time we waste, the better."

"Right away, sire."

**

* * *

**

"RANMA NO BAKA!!"

"AIREN STUPID!!"

"YOU JACKASS!!"

Those were the trio of screams that Ranma Saotome's ears caught before he was sent into oblivion for whatever stupid comment he had managed to pull off. How he even managed to make the three of them angry this time around was but a mystery to him, but then again, everything that happened to him was a mystery and it was never, if ever, a good thing. And he hated it.

_Sometimes I wonder why I don't just shut up for a change? _the flying martial artist thought as he flew through the skies of Nerima. _Those girls can't take words in….well…maybe not Shampoo and Ucchan…but…then again…maybe if I hadn't insulted Akane too, she wouldn't be part of the special delivery that gonna send me who-knows-where…again…_At least this time, his fiancé had not hit him so hard, unlike Shampoo and Ukyo had. Ranma supposed he was lucky, perhaps even a little happy.

They weren't arguing so much this days, ever since the failed wedding, anyway. Just five months ago, Akane's hits would be enough to send him over to the next district, but now, they only manage the canals or the park in the middle of the ward. He supposed that that was an improvement on the relationship they had built since a year ago, now going to two. Well, at least it was better than the cold shoulders or pervert accusations, and well, Ranma was improving too.

He avoided calling her a macho tomboy whenever he could handle it, and even tried, really tried to not to insult her cooking…well, that was easy when you were chocking on it in the first place, and the one to apologize was the cook, but still, he tried. Sure, there were those occasions where jealousy would get the better of her (and him) and they would end up fighting, like today. Sure, so he was forced to pick between the three girls again, so, he put his foot and his mouth, and so, he was sent flying again. At least those 'pick-the-girl' fights were not something to worry about…Akane and himself would end up apologizing later, no matter how much their pride got in the way, they would always say sorry.

_Well…at least that's the only good thing about this fight, _Ranma thought, as he neared the ground below. _Maybe I shoulda apologize first, this time around…maybe listen on ta Mom's advise and take Akane outta on a—_**BAM!!**

"OW!!" Ranma's head hit concrete, and made a large crater, burying the martial artist upon impact.

"Oh, my! Are you alright, good sir?" came a meek from somewhere above ground. It was male, and a little familiar…a little deeper, but definitely familiar.

…_he's not Ryoga…right? That's the last thing I need…_the pig-tailed boy thought, as he felt someone pull him out of the hole. _At least he's been considerate, I'll give him that…_He was pulled harder, until finally, his head came out of the hole, and he met face to face with a man clad in a strange black suit, a mask covering his face…he almost looked like that Sasuke guy that worked under the Kunos…Another ninja? _Strange…_he thought, as he was about to apologize, only to hear the intake of breath from the ninja, as he shook his head. Fast.

"Ah! You are…well…oh boy…" It was that voice from before, this time, closer, and…confused? Deciding to turn to the more, competent of his saviors, Ranma turned to face the speaker. He stopped dead once he found him; dressed in greens of the finest Japanese silks, and a large blue cape behind him, Ranma stared face to face…

…at himself.

"What the fuck…?"

"….I suppose that is the right word…for…this…mess…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Twenty minutes later, found one Ranma Saotome and the fine dressed look-alike in one of the parks many benches, kept alone and watched by the strange ninja boy that had introduced himself as Hayato.

"So…?" Ranma began, unsure of how to begin the awkward conversation with the man before him. He looked so much alike like the real Ranma Saotome, they could almost pass out as twins! And that disturbed him more than anything else…at first, the pig-tailed boy had been worried that Copycat Ken was back in town to cause trouble, but after getting his fill of information from the stranger, who introduced himself as Amagumo Rikuto, a prince, then Ranma began to get curious.

"…So…?" Rikuto dared shyly, unsure of what else to say.

"Umm…so…you really are…a prince?"

"Umm…it doesn't look like it?"

"Well…in my experience, man…meeting princes usually involves kidnappings and fights…" At that, the prince laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, man! You should have been 'round when that Kirin jerk came! Phew! What a mess! And then when we went for that island…there was that annoying Toma…well…they both weren't that bad after I beat them to a pulp…but well…"

"Hahaha! Must have been quite the experience, then, Ranma!" Rikuto laughed, wiping some tears. "Well, to make you feel better I won't be kidnapping anyone."

"I hope so…so…why ya here, anyway? Never seen a prince take a stroll through a small community like Nerima…" Rikuto crossed both arms over his chest, as he took in the sights; trees, kids playing around in the sand and mud, and vendors selling sweets and ice cream.

"You could say I was looking for a break," he told him, still not facing the martial artist before him. "Being a prince…you can only imagine…unless," Rikuto glanced at Ranma. "you expect me to kidnap someone?" The other boy only shrugged.

"As long as it doesn't involve me and Akane, well…I'm good…but, sorry about that…royal people are not something I get along with much…especially if they are a bunch of jerks…course, not saying you're one or anything like that," he added. Rikuto only nodded.

"Well, I guess you do need a break, too…"

"A break? From what?" Ranma asked, confused.

"Fighting princes," Rikuto answered with a grin. Before Ranma could say anything, however, Hayato came out of the shadows, and whispered something in the prince's ear.

"Ah! Already…but I barely got an hour!" Rikuto protested, obviously angry.

"I know…sire…but if we do not leave now, we won't make it back to Amagumo in two days…"

"Arg…must it always be so…." Rikuto trailed off, before he sighed, and nodded at his servant. He turned to face Ranma. "I suppose it is time for me to say goodbye, Ranma."

"Huh? You leaving?"

"The prince's duty to his people is required in Amagumo." Hayato answered, looking as stoically as possible.

"So? They can't spare him a bit more?" the pig-tailed boy asked, a bit sorry for the poor boy before him.

"He's right, Ranma," Rikuto said, sounding anything but pleased. "If only I could get a break, however, I would really be happy…" He stood up, and bowed to the martial artist. "Perhaps I will see you some other time. Hayato, let us take our leave."

Ranma watched as the prince took his leave, feeling almost sorry for what that lookalike of his had to go through. It couldn't necessary be all bad…but, then again…he looked so…so…sad? Disappointed, maybe?

"Hey! Riku! Wait up!" Now, Ranma just had to figure out what exactly he was going to do.

* * *

Alright...next chapter will switch to different POVs and then, the moment we were all waiting for...the switch! But, well, would this turn out to be a good or bad idea...? Hmm...with Ranma involved, who knows!


End file.
